1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn cutting devices and more particularly pertains to an edging and trimming lawn mower assembly for cutting, trimming, and edging a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lawn cutting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,701; U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,100; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,160; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,384.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an edging and trimming lawn mower assembly for cutting, trimming, and edging a lawn which includes a mower assembly having a blade rotating within a horizontal plane for cutting grass, a trimmer assembly extending laterally of the mower assembly for trimming grass, and an edger assembly projecting laterally of the mower assembly and including an edging blade rotating in a vertical plane for cutting grass adjacent to a solid object.
In these respects, the edging and trimming lawn mower assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting, trimming, and edging a lawn.